jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
List of JumpStart International Releases
This page is for listing JumpStart media that has been formally released in other countries outside of the United States. The original name of the media will be listed first, then the name that it was released under in that country. United Kingdom Series Name(s): Jump Ahead/Frankie Distributor: Focus Multimedia Ltd *JumpStart Baby (1998) (Jump Ahead Baby) *JumpStart Baby (2000) (Jump Ahead 2000 Baby) *JumpStart Toddlers (1996) (Jump Ahead Toddlers) *JumpStart Toddlers (2000) (Jump Ahead 2000 Toddlers II) *JumpStart Preschool (1995) (Jump Ahead Preschool) *JumpStart Preschool (1999) (Jump Ahead 2000 Preschool) *JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals (Jump Ahead Preschool Learning/Frankie Pet Friends) *JumpStart Pre-K (Jump Ahead Nursery) *JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) (Jump Ahead Starting School) *JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals (Frankie Crazy Racing) *JumpStart Math for Kindergartners (Jump Ahead Starting Maths) *JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners (Jump Ahead Starting Reading) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) (Jump Ahead Year 1) *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals (Jump Ahead Year 2 Learning/Frankie Scooter Scramble) *JumpStart Math for First Graders (Jump Ahead Maths Year 1) *JumpStart Reading for First Graders (Jump Ahead Reading Year 1) *JumpStart 2nd Grade (Jump Ahead Year 2) *JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals (Frankie Secret Agent) *JumpStart Math for Second Graders (Jump Ahead Maths Year 2) *JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (Jump Ahead Reading Year 2) *JumpStart Spanish (Jump Ahead French) *JumpStart Typing (Jump Ahead Typing) *JumpStart Phonics Learning System (Jump Ahead Phonics) *JumpStart Languages (Jump Ahead Discover Geography/Frankie World Explorer) *JumpStart Explorers (Frankie Time Traveller) *JumpStart Animal Adventures (Frankie Animal Adventures) France Series Name(s): La Famille Coup De Pouce/Frankie Distributor: Havas Interactive Europe *JumpStart Baby (1998) (La Famille Coup De Pouce Jardin D'eveil) *JumpStart Toddlers (1996) (La Famille Coup de Pouce Maternelle Petite Section) *JumpStart Toddlers (2000) (La Famille Coup de Pouce Maternelle Petite Section) *JumpStart Preschool (1995) (Coup de Pouce Maternelle 2) *JumpStart Preschool (1999) (La Famille Coup de Pouce Maternelle Moyenne Section) *JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) (La Famille Coup de Pouce Maternelle Grande Section) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) (La Famille Coup de Pouce Cours Préparatoire) *JumpStart Reading for First Graders (La Famille Coup de Pouce Lecture Cours Préparatoire) *JumpStart 2nd Grade (La Famille Coup de Pouce Cours Elémentaire 1) *JumpStart Spanish (La Famille Coup de Pouce Espagnol Première Découverte) *JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals (Frankie Maternelle Moyenne Section 3-5 ans) *JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals (Frankie Maternelle Grande Section 5/6 Ans) *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals (Frankie CP 6-7 ans) *JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals (Frankie CE1 7-8 ans) *JumpStart Languages (Frankie Globe-trotters) *JumpStart Animal Adventures (Frankie Drôles D'animaux) Spain Series Name(s): Trampolín Distributor: Anaya Interactiva *JumpStart Toddlers (1996) (Trampolín Educación Infantil Primeros Pasos) *JumpStart Preschool (1995) (Trampolín Educación Infantil Primer Ciclo) *JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) (Trampolín Educación Infantíl Segundo Ciclo) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) (Educación Primaria Primer Ciclo) *JumpStart 2nd Grade (Educación Primaria Segundo Ciclo) *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (Trampolín Educación Primaria 5° Curso) *JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (Trampolín Educación Primaria 6° Curso) Germany Series Name(s): Start Klar/Frankie Distributor: Havas Interactive Deutschland *JumpStart Pre-K (Start Klar Kindergarten) *JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) (Start Klar Vorschule) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) (Start Klar 1. Klasse) *JumpStart Math for First Graders (Start Klar 1. Klasse Rechnen) *JumpStart Reading for First Graders (Start Klar 1. Klasse Lesen) *JumpStart 2nd Grade (Start Klar 2. Klasse) *JumpStart Math for Second Graders (Start Klar 2. Klasse Rechnen) *JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals (Frankie Deine Lieblingstiere) *JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals (Frankie Das Große Rennen) *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals (Frankie Coole Flitze) *JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals (Frankie 2. Klasse Jagd auf Dr. Listig) *JumpStart Music (Start Klar Abenteuer Musik) *JumpStart Numbers (Start Klar Abenteuer Zahlen) *JumpStart Spelling (Start Klar - Abenteuer Buchstaben) *JumpStart Languages (Frankie Lustige Weltreise) *JumpStart Explorers (Frankie Kleine Entdecker) *JumpStart Animal Adventures (Frankie Große Tierwelt) Sweden Series Name(s): Flygande Start/Lek & Lär/Lek och Lär Distributor: Levande Böcker *JumpStart Toddlers (1996) (Lek & Lär Minsting) *JumpStart Preschool (1995) (Lek & Lär: Lekis) *JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals (Lek och Lär Förskolan) *JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) (Lek & Lär Förskolan) *JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals (Lek & Lär Skolstart Full Fart Framåt) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) (Flygande Start Första Klass) *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals (Lek och Lär - Första Klass Mästerskap i rallyfart) *JumpStart 2nd Grade (Flygande Start Andra Klass) *JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals (Lek och Lär Andra Klass Hemlig Agent) *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (Flygande Start 3:e Klass) *JumpStart Math for Second Graders (Flygande Start Matte) *JumpStart Spanish (Flygande Start Engelska) / (Flygande Start Franska) *JumpStart Explorers (Lek & Lär Tidsresan Kurragömma I Historien) *JumpStart Animal Adventures (Lek och Lär Vilda djur) Finland Series Name(s): Alkupolku Distributor: Elävät Kirjat *JumpStart Toddlers (1996) (Alkupolku Naperola) *JumpStart Preschool (1995) (Alkupolku Leikkilä) *JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals (Alkupolku Leikkilä: Lemmikkiystävät) *JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) (Alkupolku Eskari) *JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals (Alkupolku Eskari: Suuri kilpailu) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) (Alkupolku Ekaluokka) *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals (Alkupolku Ekaluokka: Potkulautakisa) *JumpStart 2nd Grade (Alkupolku Tokaluokka) *JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals (Alkupolku Tokaluokka: Salainen Agentti) *JumpStart Math for Second Graders (Alkupolku Matikka) *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (Alkupolku Kolmas Luokka - Vaarojen Vuori) *JumpStart Spanish (Alkupolku Englanti / Alkupolku Ruotsi) Japan Series Name(s): ジャンプスタート Distributor: Gakugei Co., Ltd *JumpStart Music (ジャンプスタート・ミュージック) *JumpStart Math for Kindergartners (ジャンプスタートかず・かたち) Category:General information